Many dispensers are known which comprise a housing including a hub having a cylindrical peripheral surface, a roll of tape comprising a core having a through opening defined by a cylindrical inner surface journaled on the hub and a length of tape including a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive wound around the core; and a paper backcard having a through opening and disposed around one end of the hub with the hub in the opening and at least a main portion of the backcard adjacent one side surface of the roll of tape.
Problems have been encountered when such a tape dispenser is used to dispense a tape including a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive which affords low adhesion between adjacent wraps of the tape in a roll and to a land area adjacent a cutter on the dispenser, to which land area the layer of adhesive is intended to be adhered before the tape is cut by pulling it into engagement with the cutter (e.g., the tape sold under the trade designation Cat. 658 "Post-it".TM. Cover-Up Tape by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn.). When such a tape is withdrawn from a conventional dispenser in which the hub is freely rotatable, the outer wrap of the tape tends to easily uncoil so that often as a person attempts to pull the tape into engagement with the land area and cutter, the tape will instead slide along the land area and an unwanted additional length of tape will be dispensed.